disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Lightning Leopard Racer
'Lightning Leopard Racer '''is the 10th episode of Season 11. Summary Sofia is determined to build a vehicle that will outrace a lightning leopard on the Fantasy Forest savannah. Inventor Romeo finds out and challenges her to a race. Plot The episode begins in the Fantasy Forest savannah where Kwazii attempts to outrun a lightning leopard with his super speed. Captain Jake gets out his iDisney and holographically projects a lambi. Once ready, the lightning leopard and Kwazii race. The lightning leopard swiftly avoids the countless obstacles, and although Kwazii does the same, he is unable to outrun the lightning leopard, which catches up to the lambi. Afterwards, he names the lightning leopard Blear. Sofia is then convinced to create a vehicle that will outrace a lightning leopard, although Captain Jake and Kwazii doubt that she will be able to. Then Romeo arrives and challenges Sofia and the lightning leopard to a race. After Connor explains the rules, the two get to building their vehicles – Sofia builds hers: the Lightning Leopard Racer, while Romeo builds his: the Radical Romeo Racer, or RRR. While Romeo and his robot build the RRR, Sofia, with the advice of Captain Jake and Kwazii, works on her Lightning Leopard Racer. First, she builds the Lightning Leopard Racer's frame, modeled on the lightning leopard's lean body. Sofia gains help when Captain Jake activates his Lambi Magical Creature Power Suit to get Blear to chase him so Sofia can get a scan of a running lightning leopard. Sofia finds out that like cheetahs, lightning leopards use their backbones to make longer strides, and then she finds out that lightning leopards have non-retractable claws like cheetahs, which allow for traction. Afterwards, she successfully tests the Lightning Leopard Racer. Romeo and his RRR and Sofia and her Lightning Leopard Racer head to the racetrack. Although a lightning leopard is supposed to race with them, Kwazii notices that Blear is not around, so he activates his Falconch Magical Creature Power Suit to search the surrounding area. The race begins anyway, and Romeo, with the push of a button, easily outpaces Sofia. Kwazii soon finds something unusual in Romeo's RRR, and pulls open the covering on the RRR's wheel, which reveals a mind-control device attached to Blear. Captain Jake, still with Lambi Powers, lures Blear out of the RRR and onto the racetrack. The RRR stops moving, allowing Sofia to outpace Romeo. Romeo improvises by detaching the seating area of the RRR and using it as his racing vehicle. As they enter an obstacle course consisting of termite mounds, Romeo fails to avoid a giant mound, causing him to loop-de-loop off the racetrack. The remaining racers reach the finish line, and Blear is pronounced the winner. At the end, everyone, including Sofia, admit that the lightning leopard is still the best runner on the Fantasy Forest savannah, ending the episode. Powers that Kwazii uses * Mystic Paintbrush (to paint Sofia's Lightning Leopard Racer in seconds) * Super Sight (to spot something inside of Romeo's RRR) * Super Speed (to outrun the Blear the Lightning Leopard) Villain Motives * Romeo: To beat Sofia in a race and prove to her that he’s a way better inventor than her Characters * Trivia * This episode is similar to ''Cheetah Racer from Wild Kratts. Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click here. Gallery To see the gallery of this episode, click here Category:Season 11 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Sofia Category:Episodes focusing on Romeo Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Episodes focusing on Jake/Captain Jake Category:Episodes focusing on Captain Barnacles Category:Episodes focusing on Peso Penguin Category:Episodes focusing on Connor/Cat Boy Category:Episodes focusing on Greg/Gekko Category:Episodes focusing on Amaya/Owlette Category:Episodes focusing on Miles Callisto Category:Friendship Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Magic Category:Episodes featuring magical animals/creatures Category:Episodes with villains Category:Wild Kratts Category:Complete episodes Category:Episodes based on cartoons/anime Category:Episodes with the primary villains Category:Episodes with villains' henchmen Category:Episodes with images Category:Season 11 images Category:Sofia the First images Category:PJ Masks images Category:Sofia images Category:Romeo images Category:Villain images Category:Complete Season 11 episodes Category:Rivalry images Category:Sports images Category:Season 11 episodes based on cartoons